1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fruit picking device to be used to remove a fruit from a tree or bush. In particular, the present invention is directed to a fruit picking device which will frictionally engage with a fruit to remove fruit beyond arms' reach.
2. Prior Art
Fruit picking devices to remove ripened fruit such as citrus fruit, apples, pears and the like have been proposed in various forms. In general, these devices are employed to allow removal of fruit from trees or bushes beyond the length of arms' reach.
The prior devices have suffered a number of limitations. Many are difficult to handle in order to grasp and retain the fruit. Another limitation is that many devices will bruise, mar or otherwise damage the fruit during the picking process. Further, in devices that pull the fruit from the branch of a tree or bush, other fruit may be knocked off in the process. One type of device employs a series of fingers to permit the stems or branches of a tree to pass therebetween. A pull or twist will dislodge the fruit to thereafter fall into the basket.
Certain other devices utilize a cone or conical receptacle such as Spalding (U.K. Patent 2,234,417) which includes a spiral rib extending from the internal surface. A plurality of grooves engage the stem of the fruit. A series of grooves or channels at the open end are used to cut or break the stem from the branch. As in other prior art devices, a cushion or cushioning is required to prevent the fruit from bruising.
There remains a need for a fruit picking device that will securely frictionally engage the fruit to be picked.